This invention relates to lighting devices, specifically to a small, lightweight, battery-powered lighting device which can be attached to the upper edge of a divider in a purse or a briefcase for use by a person needing to view and/or easily access items in the interior thereof The preferred embodiment of the device would have a substantially horseshoe-shaped elongated housing configured to hold two batteries in an end-to-end relation within an upper battery compartment having a circular cross section only minimally larger in diameter than the size of battery contemplated for use. It also would have a lower light compartment with sides tapering toward an elongated light-focusing lens attached across the bottom edges of the housing, two spaced-apart clips attached to the housing against its outside surface and extending downwardly toward the lens, and an on-off switch connected through the end cap which seals the end of the battery compartment toward which the positive terminals of the batteries are directed. The clips optionally could be configured to provide slight rotation of the housing relative to the clips to allow users a choice of at least two housing orientations for directional control of the projected beam of light within the interior of the briefcase or purse. Applications may include, but are not limited to, attachment to belts, clothing, straps, purses, travel bags, camera bags, sports bags, and briefcases.